Augmented reality systems superimpose computer-generated images on a user's view of reality, thus providing a mixed or augmented reality. Wearable augmented reality apparatuses use multiple sensors in order to create a superimposed image that looks three dimensional to the user. Wearable augmented reality headsets use partially transparent reflectors to display images to the user, while not completely blocking out their vision of the real world. The position and orientation of these objects as perceived by the user are determined by the user's position in the real world, the sensors, and data that is typically uploaded to the wearable augmented reality apparatus from a smart device.